Oz in Ikebukuro-land
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: Well, I'm not certain how this happened to I've been dropped into the Abyss twice now, nearly killed on numerous occasions and now I'm in another dimension where there's a motorcycle riding killer, a sociopath kid, a stalker, a joker, a gang group, and ..shy boy? At least Gil and Alice are with me, because this new world is strange enough as it Here's how it ..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Let's just say their worlds will be shaken FOREVER. As you've noticed, I love screwing up normalcy. My crazy crossovers are quite odd, as you have noticed. So what happens when the residents of Ikebukuro suddenly meet people from another time period _and_ dimension? Wow, this idea is wild and crazy. I'm going to list stories I'm putting on hiatus on my profile. Go check it out. First person with Oz, but I'm going to shift perspectives occasionally. So I'm going to go to Elliot's POV, then Break's, Sharon's, etc.**

* * *

**Prologue: **The day everything changed

I'm not exactly an ordinary person in the sense of the word. But then again, what exactly does the term ordinary mean, anyway? Certainly many things that have happened to me throughout my life are not exactly what the average person would experience, am I right? But that day was the day everyone I knew suddenly got sucked into an entirely different world.

Wait, maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself first. Let me introduce myself. My name is Oz Vessalius, and I am actually twenty-five years old, even though I look ten years younger. I am going to inherit the Vessalius dukedom from my Uncle Oscar when the time is right. At least, that's what my life would have been like had the vicissitudes of fate not come and warped everything around like crazy.

I have blond hair and green eyes like every other member of the Vessalius family, and I was supposed to complete my coming-of-age ceremony ten years ago. Well, in the process of going through with it, some strange people in red cloaks threw me down into the Abyss for my sin of "existing", but I was rescued by a girl with brown hair and purple eyes named Alice.

See, Alice isn't exactly an ordinary person-she's a being called a chain. She has the form of a human being, but when she unleashes her powers, she turns into a huge black rabbit with red eyes and wields a scythe. She's my chain and I'm her contractor. Believe it or not, she's the most powerful chain in the Abyss; the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, or B-rabbit.

So to finish a long and complicated story, she rescued me by having me contract with her illegally (which I didn't know at the time) and she also happened to send me to a world ten years past the time I grew up in. So my best friend and servant Gil is now 24 years old and is a member of a group called Pandora that researches the Abyss and everything related to it.

The Abyss is like hell itself. You never know where you are at all times, and you never know where exactly you'll end up. It's quite possible for the Abyss to transport you to 100 years past your time of existence-that's just what it did for Gil and his brother Vincent. They existed during the mysterious event called the Tragedy of Sablier, which basically destroyed the capital city of my world. The people in red cloaks are responsible for that happening, and supposedly I'm the reincarnation of the hero who stopped that; Jack Vessalius.

So, I was at my Second Coming-of-age ceremony when people started being killed by some people pretending to be the Baskervilles. Alice and my other friend Leo were going to be killed. This man who invited me was named Isla Yura and his plan was to drop the world into the Abyss and see what would happen.

Our mission was to stop it from happening. Well, guess what? We failed. Something else that happened to us was that I learned that Elliot, one of my adversaries, has had a contract with an Illegal Chain that was killing people. So let me start by telling you exactly how we failed to stop Yura and his madness.

* * *

It was all my fault, really. Lately, I've taken to stealing Alice's powers from her. She never likes it, the poor girl, and I don't blame her for it. She is the B-rabbit, after all, and that power belongs to her.

So anyway, I was using her scythe to chop down numerous people (though my aim was to kill Yura, that man is a manipulative asshole who deserves to die a million deaths) when I accidentally struck the sealing stone with Alice's scythe.

You can guess what happened next. The stone was destroyed and the mansion went with it. The Baskervilles, Elliot, Leo, Alice, Gil, Break, Sharon, Vincent, Echo, and I all fell into the Abyss. Now it's not like I was worried about them at first. I knew for a fact that Sharon-chan could get them back safely with Eques. What made matters worse was the fact that I was with Alice and Gil-they're my best friends, but they argue a lot.

Still, I was concerned about Break, so we continued our journey.

* * *

"Oz?" The voice of Gil snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to look at him in annoyance. His face is full of concern. "You sure you're okay? I mean, we're down in the Abyss, everyone we know and care about could be dead...even Ada."

My face falls at that moment. "Ada...she can't be dead, Gil. I think she must have made a contract with a chain. She will be fine," I reassure myself. Right now, Gil, Alice, and I have wandered in circles for the past few...oh, who _knows_ how _long_ time lasts down here?

Alice pushes a few strands of her chestnut-brown hair back with her fingers. She scowls at me. "Stupid manservant, this is all your fault! Thanks to you, we lost the Clown and Sharon!"

Gilbert chuckles beside me, his golden eyes filled with amusement, "Baka usagi. If anything, Break is probably all right. You know how he is. He does everything himself and he's probably having a ball here. He has Mad Hatter."

I nod my head. "Yeah, but where are Elliot and Leo?"

Gil's face falls. "I'm not sure, Oz. What if they're..."

I nodded my head solemnly at those words. The word "dead" is hanging around our mouths, but we don't dare voice it.

Gil hesitates. "Oz," He begins, looking at me in interest, "Do you think we should use Raven to get us out of here?"

I frowned. "Sure..."

He sighs as he summons his chain and the black feathers of Raven appear.

"Raven, bring us back to the Earth."

Raven starts to move as a blue circle appears below us and then we all black out, including me.

* * *

I could hear voices as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I didn't recognize them-they sounded like strangers to me.

"...see that...just...dropped...out...of...the...sky?"

"...weird...girl...what...outfit...is...that...a.. .dress?"

"...parachuters...what psychos..."

I tried to process what they were saying, but my tired mind was still busy trying to reattach itself to reality, which is rather hard to do when you've been through the Abyss twice, stabbed by your best friend once, confronted by a crazy talking rabbit, attacked in a mirror world of Alice's memories, been trapped in said memories and seen deaths happening over one-hundred years ago and then seeing there are still walking humans who lived 100 years ago, and last but not least, not forgetting that the hero from 100 years ago also dwells in my mind.

I heard _his voice, _calling to me from the back of my mind, sounding concerned. I blinked as I realized I was in my mind again, surrounded by the blue pools of water. I looked around and found _him _beside me.

* * *

There he was, the phantom of a dying memory from one-hundred years ago, standing before me, his emerald-green eyes filled with concern; Jack Vessalius. His blond hair is still in that braid that travels down past his back and he's still wearing his green overcoat. "Oz, are you okay?" He asks, placing out a phantom hand to meet my own.

It's eerie, seeing how similar we look. "Not exactly...where are we, Jack?" I ask, getting up inside my mind and looking around.

A sad smile crosses Jack's face for a moment. "We're not where you think, Oz. Wake up and look around you." He whispers and then he disappears from my vision.

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" I cried then. My green eyes open as I sit up and realize I'm on a concrete sidewalk...and man, did my back hurt like hell. I rub my back and blink for a few moments. I gasp, as I see that something is very wrong with this situation.

Where are the carriages, the horses that walk down the street? They're not here. Instead, I see strange things with tires attached to the bottom of them. Birds are walking around on the ground, but I see humans of all kinds walking past my field of vision.

"Gil...Alice...where are we?" I call and hear a groan in response.

"Urgh...Oz...where's my meat?" Alice says as she opens her amaranthine eyes for a few moments. She groans as she looks at me. "Where _are_ we, Oz?" She gets up, of course she's barely affected by these sorts of things, she's a chain for god's sake-I stand up slowly.

* * *

Gil is still out cold, probably due to the effects of using Raven for so long. I blink as I notice a few people walking towards us. One of them is a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes and behind him is a young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white hat with a red heart on it wearing a pink outfit with a red skirt and long brown boots not unlike my own. She looks like she's in love with him or something.

"Seiji-san, look, look! These people fell out of the sky!" She cries. She seems innocuous enough. Alice shakes Gil in an attempt to wake him up and then frowns as she moves near me, feeling as though these people aren't right in some way or another.

I tense. "We...fell out of the sky?" I say, confused about what's going on.

The girl looks at me as though I was crazy. Though there's a hint of fascination in them, too. "How'd you fall out of the sky, boy? That was cool. Why are your clothes so weird?"

I blink for a moment before studying my uniform. 'Oh, I'm still in this outfit.' I feel around for the one item I'm sure will be there, and my finger comes to rest on the hard metal. Jack's pocket watch is still there.

'_Don't worry, Oz. I made sure it wasn't lost.' _

"Of course you would," I mutter, but frown as she looks at me.

"Were you talking to yourself?" She asks. "My name is Mika Harima, by the way, and this is Seiji Yagiri-san, my future husband! He saved my life a few weeks ago and I want to thank him!"

"Seiji," apparently, glares at me and keeps his distance. I get the feeling he is not a very good person and return the wary stare.

"We're in Reveille, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about? We're in Tokyo, Japan," She chirps matter-of-factly. "What planet do you come from, stupid?"

I resist the urge to glare and instead put on my flirty act. I bow and sink to the ground. "Forgive me for not introducing myself later, but my name is Oz Vessalius, a noble of the Vessalius dukedom. May I have your name, young lady?" I say as I smile charmingly at her.

Instantly, hearts come out of her eyes and she blushes deeply. "Wow, a noble! You're so handsome and charming! Actually, I think maybe I should be in love with you instead! Oh, but Seiji-san saved my life and you didn't..." She trails off.

Alice intervenes. "Hey, girl, keep your hands off Oz. He belongs to me. I'm Alice, and that's Raven. Tell us where this Japan is."

"You've never heard of it...?" The young man says, looking at us in interest. "How odd. I have to head home now."

He skulks away from us with the girl starting to follow him, but she hesitates. "I think I'll go with you! You seem nice! So, Oz-san...how old are you?"

"...Umm...Fifteen." I lie.

"Ooh, how old are you?"

"One hundred and thirteen," Alice says without missing a beat. The girl gasps then.

"Really? That's amazing!" She gushes and instantly I know we have a new admirer. She's quite cute, but as long as Alice is around, that means no flirting, period. "We're in Ikebukuro!" She starts to cross the street, when all of a sudden, a person wearing a helmet comes barreling down the street at a high speed. The figure on the strange device pauses to look at us, its gaze coming to rest on all of us. It stops to look at me in particular for some reason.

"...You...who are you?" It says, in an eerily ghostly tone.

"...Me? I'm Oz." I say nervously.

"I see..." The figure trails off, and then before our startled eyes, he vanishes into the night.

"What was that?" I say.

"That's the ghost rider of Ikebukuro."

Gil wakes up eventually and the three of us decide to concentrate on finding a place to stay until we find everyone else. Little did I know that they'd already gone and gotten themselves in trouble...

* * *

**Break's POV**

Well, this certainly is mosttttt interesting. Not only do I not have my sight, I seem to have wound up in an odd place, along with My Lady and Vanessa-sama of the Nightray family. The sewer rat is with us as well, but his servant Echo is nowhere to be found.

"So, Mister Hatter, can you see anything at all?" The sewer rat says, pretending to strike up casual conversation with me, but I can see through it.

"It was just fine...until _you_ decided to come crawling into my life." I snap sarcastically.

Sharon whacks me on the head with her fan-I can feel it. "Break, that's not how we act toward guests. I'm sorry, Vanessa-sama for you having to see that."

Vanessa Nightray sama has gorgeous blue eyes and is currently ignoring us. "Where's Elliot? That's the only thing I care about now."

Vincent chuckled. "Elliot-kun? I bet he's probably starting a fight right about now."

* * *

Voices from over to the right drift into my ears. They sound male, young, probably teenagers at the slightest.

"You got an up and close look at a legend right here in Ikebukuro, Mikado. Don't be so nervous. Anyway, did you see some of the others there? Some boy with blond hair was talking to that motorcycle driver, and he actually talked back to him. That takes guts." The first voice sounds a lot like Oz-kun, confident and bold.

"But it scares me a little." The other voice whines, sounding very much like Gilbert-kun. We stop all of a sudden.

"Have you guys seen a boy with brown hair and blue eyes around here? He's my little brother and I'm worried about him," Vanessa-sama says rather brusquely. I don't know what the looks on their faces are, but I imagine they're bewildered.

"No, but we did see a girl and boy speak to the strange motorcycle-riding person a few moments ago. They had blond hair and green eyes. The boy did, and the girl had brown hair...and well, I didn't really see her that close, but she was pretty cute. Wasn't she, Mikado?"

The shy voice replies, "No, I didn't see a girl. I just saw a boy."

"Well, we are looking for them. We are lost. Would you care to show us the way?" My lady says politely.

"Hello there, beautiful! My name is Masaomi Kida and I love young girls! They always love me back, so how would you like to go on a date with me?" He says. Boy, is he _in_ for a surprise.

"You have to beg me first. A lady like me doesn't go on dates with men who throw themselves at my feet," Sharon says icily.

"Why?" The boy moans. "What's your name?"

"Sharon Rainsworth. This is Vincent-sama, Vanessa Nightray-sama, and that's Xerx-nii-san."

"He's your brother?" The younger voice pipes up. Whoops, I suppose it's my turn to speak.

"I'm Xerxes Break. Forgive me, but I cannot see you. I am blind."

"That's too bad," The voice says, of the first. "I'm Masaomi Kida and this is my friend, Mikado Ryuugamine."

"Hello," Mikado says. "So I suppose we'll be having guests at your house, Kida-kun?"

"Of course!" Masaomi-kun says, sounding every bit as charismatic as Oz-kun does.

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

Things were already a pain in the ass. I was stuck with Leo,Echo, and a Baskerville named Lily, who kept talking about her dog, Bandersnatch.

"Master Elliot," Echo cuts in, "Can I ask her to be quiet?"

I frown. The knowledge that I killed my brothers is hard to get over. Fortunately, my sister wasn't killed. Leo managed to snap me out of Humpty Dumpty's trance long enough for my sister to take us to safety.

"I'm afraid we're lost," I say. "Leo, we have no choice but to ask for directions."

I pause as I notice a boy with black hair following us. His hands are stuck in his pockets.

"You guys lost?" He asks. "I can help you."

"We are lost," Echo says, "My name is Echo of the Nightray Dukedom."

"Dukedom? That's nice. What kind of cosplayers are you? That clothing is old-fashioned," The boy says, chuckling darkly. I don't like him already.

"That's my family you're talking about. I'm Elliot. Don't insult my family," I say in a low voice.

"Elliot, stop it!" Leo says. "I'm sorry. Forgive Elliot for his outbursts. He tends to be a little too outspoken."

"Hey, I understand. I'm Izaya. Izaya Orihara. You are...?"

"Leo, Elliot's friend. That's Lily."

"What cute young ladies," Izaya says. "I can take you to my house if you like."

Something's off about this guy. I don't trust him. "No, we'll go ourselves. Guide us to somewhere we can stay."

He smirks. "As you like, hot-tempered potato. Elliot...your name sounds like that of a dog."

My fists tighten. "You asshole..."

"Uh-uh-uh...you shouldn't mess with me. Trust me, you pick a fight with me, you're asking for an early grave. So let's be friends, okay?" He smiles.

Lily hesitates. "No fighting!"

"You heard the girl! Besides, aren't you just a coward?"

What a punk. I hit him in the face hard, but he hits me back and boy does it hurt.

"Elliot!" Leo cried.

"Say goodbye to being helped, idiot," Izaya says dangerously.

But a dark shape appears and attacks him. It's a gray dog with sharp fangs.

"Sic him, Bandersnatch!"

Lily's chain has his teeth around Izaya's neck.

"Let me go, please," Izaya pleads.

Lily smirks. "Bandersnatch, let's play with him for a bit. Unless you want to let my friends go."

"Fine, fine..." He whimpers, looking genuinely terrified at the sight of the Baskerville girl. He doesn't know, though, so that's interesting. I guess Baskervilles are terrifying, no matter where you are.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I hope you like the next chapter! Thanks for only one alert... ..' Well, I'm happy to say that I like the reviews I've gotten so far. In the words of fanfiction great Katreal "reviews fuel the fire." I enjoy receiving constructive criticism, but if you make it a flame, I will not tolerate it. Got it? Constructive criticism, or concrit is what I want, not things like your story sucks. BTW, different POV's again, so don't be confused. I've only read one volume of Durarara! So I may not have everything correct, forgive me.

Chapter 2 Celty

* * *

**Celty's POV**

It was just an ordinary day. I was busy riding back on my motorcycle after having made a few good killings for the professor. The search to find my head has proved unsuccessful yet again. Once again, I was thinking of giving up. For some reason, everyone thinks I'm a guy, even though my motorcycle is bright pink. I'm a girl, which is freaky, considering I don't even have a head, or at least I thought I knew where my head was.

But apparently I don't. I'm what's known as a dullahan, or a being that walks around without a head. Freaky, I know. But I really want to be just like the rest of you humans that walk around with heads on their shoulders. The motorcycle I ride is actually a dullahan, too-it's a horse with no head. I know what you're thinking: how the hell can it move or live if it has no head?

I've often wondered the same thing about myself-I have this strange vapor-like stuff on me-I guess you could say it sort of helps me live. I don't understand where my head is, which is why I often go out looking for me. It's my way of clinging to hope, so I suppose we all have our own ways of chasing our dreams-mine just happens to be a little more...out there.

So, just as I was minding my own business, zooming down the street, that was when I ran into three strange people I'd never met before. One was a girl with brown hair that was so long it fell down to her waist and I'd never seen hair that long before. She had purple eyes and was wearing the oddest clothing; a red-and-white outfit with a huge bow around her chest, white gloves and white boots to match. It looked quite old-fashioned, like something from the 1800s.

'Strange,' I thought. The way she was walking was unlike someone of this century. She seemed to be talking to the boy who was unconscious. I couldn't see his face that well, but I judged him to be quite handsome. He was dressed in all black.

Now, of course, I was quite curious about the oddities-considering I'm not the most ordinary person in the world, I decided to go up and take a look at them myself. Then that's when I spotted the boy. The boy had messy blond hair. It looked like he'd never bothered to comb his hair, to be honest. It was as yellow as the sun.

His eyes were a piercing emerald green. Whenever I looked into this boy's eyes, I saw innocence, but there was also something else...something unsettling. The smile on his face looked vacuous, false, like there was nothing behind him, like he was non-existent, like me. But that was ridiculous, because the boy in front of me looked as human as anyone else. Still, there was that strange feeling I got from looking at him.

He had on a green and white outfit with a red tie, green dungarees, green socks and brown boots. He stopped to look at me for a few moments and I stopped to look at him. Or, however the heck I looked at him (I can't exactly be sure how I can look at him in the first place when I don't even have eyes.)

Now I don't even know how old I am, but this boy was quite cute. He just looked at me for a long moment. I was expecting him to freak out, scream, do anything that an ordinary human would do upon seeing someone like me. Instead, the boy smiled. It was at that moment that I decided to ask him who he was, or more importantly, what he was, because even though he appeared human, there was a part of him that wasn't.

Maybe it was just my imagination getting the better of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He probably thought I was a guy. He flinched a little. "I'm...Oz. Oz Vessalius."

'What a strange name. Oz...' I thought. I had never heard of anyone with the name Oz before, unless you counted the Wizard of Oz. "I see..." I said, wanting to know more about "Oz."

The girl called out then. "Oz! C'mon, we've gotta get seaweed head back! We can't waste time around here!"

"Yes, coming, Alice!" Oz cried.

'Alice? Yet another strange name.' Before I could say anymore, I had to leave for home, so I sped off. I noticed that boy wasn't the only one watching me; there were a whole ton of others watching me, including a girl dressed in pink and that bastard Izaya.

Strange...how they all happened to see me at the same time.

The second I went into the lab, I was scolded.

"You went looking for your head again, didn't you? I thought I told you that there's no sign of you getting your head here."

I took out my computer and typed into it. "Oz. Have you ever heard of anyone by that name?"

He frowned and looked at it. "Oz...that's quite a strange name. Who did you meet who had that name?"

"There was a boy with blond hair and green eyes down at the stop today. I've never seen him before. He told me that was his name, but there was something strange about him." I typed.

"He probably thought _you_ were strange, Celty," He quipped. He and I are like best buds, even though we tease each other.

"He smiled at me," I typed.

"Huh. Sounds like one extraordinary kid."

**Alice The B-rabbit's POV**

* * *

This place is getting stranger by the moment. First there was a person on a carriage-like thing, though there was something strange about that person. They definitely weren't human; something of a cross between a chain and a human. I, Alice the B-rabbit, could definitely smell there was something not ordinary about them. That carriage thing was actually a horse that looked like Sharon's chain, Eques, only it had no head. It was quite eerie.

Oz didn't seem to notice it, but I did. A chain like me can detect many things that a human cannot. I still don't know exactly how I became a chain, but a hundred years ago, I was human and my best friend was Jack Vessalius, the one who lives inside Oz's body. Somehow, I died.

I don't know exactly how I died and I don't think I want to remember those memories. They were painful, according to Cheshire's place. "Oz," I begin as we walk with the brown-haired girl. "Did you see anything strange about the person on the horse?"

"What horse?" He asks, turning to face me. His smiling face causes me to blush.

"Oz, that wasn't a bike, it was a horse without a head. While your human eyes can't see it, my chain eyes could." I explain.

"It wasn't human?" The brown-haired girl squeals from behind us. She is annoying. I don't like her very much. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Alice."

"Alice, just like Alice in Wonderland?" She cries.

I just blink for a long moment. "I don't know what Wonderland is; I only come from the Abyss." I say bluntly.

"What's the Abyss?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Oz cuts in before chuckling.

The girl blushes. "You know what, forget Seiji-san! I'm going for you!"

"No way, Oz is my property!" I cry, pulling on his arm.

I hear a groan. Raven is coming around. His golden eyes open.

"Stupid rabbit, what are you doing holding onto Oz like that? Oz is my master, you can't have him like that!" He cries. He glances around and then his eyes meet those of the brown-haired girl's.

"Who's she?"

"Um, Gil," Oz begins, "I don't know how to say this, but I think we've fallen into a different dimension."

"Great, if I find Break, I'm going to kill him. He's probably responsible," Raven says before growling.

"Ah, you know Break. He's probably found a way out of this situation." Oz coos.

"Even if the clown is blind?" I say bluntly.

"How did you-?" Oz begins.

"I could tell. The clown was acting funny. He was using his ears. I told you, the great Alice sees all. There is nothing that Alice the B-rabbit does not see!" I cry.

"Alice, the B-what?" The girl says.

"What's your name again, Mikan head?" I say.

"It's Mika!" She cries. "Not Mikan!"

"Whatever!" I say. "Well, if we run into any pests, I can just vanquish them with my scythe."

"No, Alice, violence isn't the answer," I whine.

"It is the answer, stupid manservant," I say before tugging on his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, Alice, that hurts!" He cries.

"That's what you get for backtalking!"

'Still, where the heck are we?'

My nose twitches. I smell something. "I know this smell," I say. "That's the smell of..."

A pinkette with red eyes appears before us. "Well, it's been a while, my boy!" She cries.

"Lottie?" Oz says in bewilderment.

"Oz, isn't this the girl that beat you up?" I say.

"Yeah, at Lutwidge Academy," He chuckles, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you that question myself. Fang and Dug and I have tramped around trying to find Lily. She got separated from us somehow. This place is so weird. We ran into a group of gangsters, but they were no match for our chains."

"She's definitely scary enough to thwart any chains," I remark.

"Ah, if it isn't the chain B-rabbit," She says before looking at me.

"What exactly is the chain B-rabbit?" Mikan head remarks.

"Oh, her? Why, she's not human, you see. She's a giant rabbit," Lottie says in boredom.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" The girl cried. "Show me, show me, show me!"

"Not right now," I say, folding my arms. "Right now, we're going to find our way home."

"Good luck with that," Lottie says, "I can't detect the Abyss, and neither can Leon."

**Mikado Ryuugamine's POV**

* * *

Boy, this is just one strange event after another. The white-haired guy behind us is friendly enough, but there's something about him that I don't trust. The brunette is cute, but there's something menacing about her, and as for the guy with the weird colored eyes, he's creepy.

"What were your names again?" I ask.

"I'm Xerxes Break," Break, apparently, says. 'That doesn't sound like a real name,' I think.

"Vincent Nightray," Says the man who is tearing into a stuffed animal with a pair of scissors, wait, what? Sure enough, he's holding scissors and is tearing the stuffing out of a poor stuffed rabbit.

"Is it just me or is he a little psychotic?" I whisper to Kida-kun, who nods.

"Definitely. I don't like him one bit-"

"Did you two say something?" Vincent says, brandishing the scissors and waving them in our direction threateningly.

"Um, we didn't say anything,"

"Oh, I could've sworn you said something," The man trails off.

The little girl is odd, too.

"My lady, are you all right?" Break asks.

"Oh, I'm fine, Break. It's just that I'm a little tired, so maybe if I were to use Eques, we could get back to the Abyss."

'Abyss? What the heck?'

Before my eyes, a black horse appears with purple eyes.

"Where is your house at?" She says softly, though again a dark aura is behind her.

"U-um, right down the block," I whimper.

"Eques can travel through your shadows. Please, follow me." She beckons.

In a few moments, we are back at the apartment. I watch in awe as the horse vanishes.

"What was that?"

"Eques is my chain. He can travel through people's shadows and he can also travel between dimensions." She says it like it's the most ordinary thing in the world. I look over at Kida, who whimpers,

"She's totally uncute now!"

"What was that?" The girl says and suddenly she has a fan in her hand and she whacks Kida-kun on the head with it.

"Now, now, my lady, let's not go starting fights." Break said.

"Yes, Xerx-nii-san."

Who _are _these people?

**Lily's POV**

* * *

**"Go** get him, Bandersnatch!" I cry. My blue eyes are filled with fury. Even though these three were my enemies before, which Echo isn't, this boy was mean to all of them. So Bandersnatch has to sic him. I watch as the black-haired boy runs in terror.

"The next time we meet, it won't be so easy!" He cries.

"Take that!" I cry before puffing my fists. "Did you get some good exercise?" I ask my best friend as he comes toward me and licks me vigorously.

"I think that's the last we'll see of him. I did not like his aura, it was disquieting," The boy named Leo remarks.

"Well, the next time I see that bastard, he's going to get it!" Elliot cries.

"Elliot-kun, is that you?" A new voice says. We all turn in time to see a blond with green eyes coming our way. She looks exhausted.

"Ada Vessalius," Leo says, "Are you all right?"

"I was scared of them. Some men chased me. Elliot-kun, Leo-kun, and Echo are here, too. A Baskerville!" She cries.

"Relax, she won't hurt you," Elliot says.

"I thought you guys were bad people," Ada says in confusion.

I get this all the time. That was just how my family looked at me in Ebauche. Before I became a Baskerville, they all called me useless, and they were wrong. Fang, Dug, and Lottie are my real family, moreso than my real family ever was to me. Because I was different, they shunned me. A family's not supposed to do that.

"You guys, I think we're in a different dimension," Elliot says in annoyance, "How are we supposed to get food?"

"We could always steal food," I say.

Leo bops me on the head. "You seem familiar," He says.


End file.
